plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Snorkel Zombie
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Snorkel Zombie, kartę z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Snorkel Zombie – zombie pojawiający się w Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. W pierwszej części gry po raz pierwszy pojawia się podczas rozgrywania poziomu 3-3, zaś w drugiej części podczas Big Wave Beach - Day 6. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest nurkowanie pod wodą w celu uniknięcia ataku ze strony roślin. Jego główną słabością jest Tangle Kelp, który jest w stanie zaatakować go, gdy Snorkel Zombie znajduje się pod wodą. Etymologia Nazwa "Snorkel Zombie" to połączenie Snorkel, które oznacza rurkę do nurkowania i Zombie. Dosłownie oznaczałoby ona "Zombie z rurką do nurkowania". Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies SNORKEL ZOMBIE Snorkel zombies can swim underwater. Toughness: low Special: submerges to avoid attacks Only appears in the pool Zombies don't breathe. They don't need air. So why does Snorkel Zombie need a snorkel to swim underwater? Answer: peer pressure. TŁUMACZENIE SNORKEL ZOMBIE Snorkel zombie potrafią pływać pod wodą. Wytrzymałość: niska Special: zanurza się, by uniknąć ataków Pojawia się tylko w basenie Zombie nie oddychają. Nie potrzebują powietrza. To dlaczego Snorkel Zombie potrzebuje rurki do nurkowania, by pływać pod wodą? Odpowiedź: presja rówieśników. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Snorkel zombies can swim underwater. Special: submerges to avoid attacks Snorkel Zombie has a hard time getting the Bikini Zombies. He's tried offering them flowers, jewelry, and even chocolate-covered brains. But nothing seems to work. They just can't seem to see past the snorkel on his face. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Podstawowa Snorkel zombie potrafią pływać pod wodą. Specialne: zanurza się, by uniknąć ataków Snorkel Zombie ciężko zdobyć Bikini Zombie. Próbuje on dawać im kwiaty, biżuterię, a nawet mózgi polewane czekoladą. Jednak nic nie zdaje się sprawdzać. Po prostu nie wydają się zdolne do zobaczenia tego, co kryje się za maską do nurkowania na jego twarzy. Występowanie Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: 3-3, 3-4, 3-5, 3-7, 3-10 *Mini-games: Zombiquarium, Big Trouble Little Zombie *Puzzle Mode: Last Stand: Pool, Last Stand Endless *Survival Mode: wszystkie poziomy dla etapu Basen i Mgła *Co-op Mode: Co-op Pool, Co-op Hard Pool, Co-op Endless Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Player's House: Piñata Party *Big Wave Beach: Dni od 6 do 32, Tiki Torch-er, Beghouled Blitz Epic Quest - Step 3 i Piñata Party *Modern Day: Dzień 23 i 33, Highway to the Danger Room (tylko przez portale) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Przy pierwszym przechodzeniu gry przechodząc poziom 3-3 nie ma się jeszcze dostępu do Tangle Kelpa (odblokowuje się go po przejściu tego poziomu), co utrudnia pokonanie Snorkel Zombie. W takiej sytuacji należy wykorzystać Squasha, stawiając go na Lily Padzie tuż przy tym zombie. Można także podstawić mu tanią roślinę bądź użyć Wall-nuta lub Tall-nuta, gdyż zmusi go to do wynurzenia się i próby zjedzenia rośliny, wystawiając go na atak ze strony roślin ofensywnych. Gdy odblokowany zostanie Tangle Kelp, warto stawiać go na początku linii z basenem, gdy zauważy się Snorkel Zombie. Roślina ta od razu pokona tego zombie, wciągając go pod wodę. Jeśli ma się już odblokowane rośliny lobujące warto ich używać na liniach z basenem. Plants vs. Zombies 2 W drugiej części strategia na pokonanie Snorkela Zombie jest jeszcze bardziej różnorodna niż w pierwszej części. Oprócz Tangle Kelpa, Squasha i podstawiania Wall-nutów dochodzą również takie rośliny jak Ghost Pepper, Lava Guava oraz Guacodile, które są równie skuteczne co wymienieni poprzednicy. Idealną kontrą na tego zombie jest również Homing Thistle, które może strzelać do tego zombie nawet gdy ten znajduje się pod wodą. Rośliny lobujące podobnie jak w pierwszej części są także skuteczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że w sequelu doszło dużo nowych. Należy jednak zwrócić uwagę na to, że Snorkel Zombie jest wytrzymalszy niż w pierwszej części. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Snorkel Zombie nosząc naramienniki do pływania, nie powinien być w stanie nurkować z nimi, ale jednak jest w stanie to zrobić. Nawiązując do tego, rurka do oddychania teoretycznie jest mu zbędna, gdyż zombie nie oddychają, więc nie potrzebują one powietrza do przeżycia. *Nigdy nie pojawia się na poziomach z mgłą bez użycia narzędzi do hackowania. Prawdopodobnie pojawienie się zombie podczas tych poziomów zbyt mocno utrudniłoby rozgrywkę. *Jest jednym z 5 zombie noszących ubiór przysłaniający oczy. Pozostałe to Dancing Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, Newspaper Zombie i Pogo Zombie. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *W odróżnieniu do pierwszej części gry, oczy są w pełni widoczne i żadne z nich nie jest zasłonięte. *Nie wskakuje do wody, ponieważ jak się pojawia, już się w niej znajduje. *Jego maska do pływania nie jest już pęknięta. *Jest jedynym zombie, który próbował flirtować z innymi, jak zostało to ukazane w Almanacu. en:Snorkel Zombie ru:Зомби_с_трубкой Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z etapu Basen Kategoria:Basen Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Big Wave Beach